


But seas between us broad have roared

by riversdamsel



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversdamsel/pseuds/riversdamsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His distraction literally bumps right into him, not a hard feat considering the lack of space, but suddenly his list and his camera have lost their importance, leaving room for only thought and want of /her/.</p><p>New Year's Eve AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	But seas between us broad have roared

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Wow it's been a long time! This is just a quick New Year's Eve (AU) drabble. Hope you enjoy (: 
> 
> Title from Auld Lang Syne

There is so much to take in, so much to try to commit to memory, to freeze time and take a mental image to always be able to refer to.  There are lights and music and cameras and _people_ , people everywhere he turns, all packed in the street to bring in the New Year, elbows brushing, shoulders touching, and leaving so little room that for the night, there is no such thing as personal space.  Excitement buzzes in the air, mixing with the music and the hum that is hundreds of people talking at once.  It is everything he ever dreamed Times Square on New Year’s Eve would be.

 

Matt has planned for this night for _ages_ , saving money, acquiring a passport, saving _more_ money, and counting down the days until he would finally be able to step onto the streets of New York, ending his short trip with the beginning of the New Year.  Before he left, he made a list of everything he wanted to do, everything he wanted to see or touch or taste, hauling his camera with him to have photographic evidence in case his memory fails him in years to come.  Everything had been planned to a tee and he is quite proud that most everything played out as it should have, but he hadn’t planned on a distraction on the night before he left.  A distraction that wasn’t on his list or on his mind, a distraction that came in the form of wild curls, sinful curves and the most beautiful smile he has ever seen.  His distraction literally bumps right into him, not a hard feat considering the lack of space, but suddenly his list and his camera have lost their importance, leaving room for only thought and want of _her_.

 

If he believed in the notion of love at first sight, he would say that Cupid himself struck him directly in the heart the moment his eyes met hers.  But he doesn’t, opting instead to say he fell very hard, very quickly, without warning and having no desire to get back up.

 

Within a few too-short hours, he gives his heart away, piece by piece with every new bit of information he learns about her between the laughing and the dancing and the excitement.  There is something about a stranger that seems to make it easier for human beings to open up, so as midnight pushes closer he begins to feel as if he has known her since the beginning of time, her becoming less of a stranger and more of a woman who he fears may have ruined him to all others. 

 

It is a fear that resurfaces with her every laugh, look and touch bestowed upon him throughout the evening.  She is nothing short of enchanting, from her quirky choice of dress, to her small, teasing smirks coupled with a comfortable flirtatiousness, to how her eyes light up and she grabs his hands in enthusiasm when the band starts up a song she wishes to dance to.  His heart anchors himself to her with the irrational thought that now that he has found _her_ , no one else will do.

 

When the main event comes to pass, everyone turns their attention to the glittering ball that will begin the count; everyone except him.

 

_Ten_

 

She grabs his hand as the ball begins its decent, watching with wide eyes and a bright smile, and he finds that he cannot look away from her.

 

_Nine_

His eyes study her profile, the small bump in her nose and her full lips, and he confirms to himself for the hundredth time that night that she is the most beautiful person he has ever seen.

 

_Eight_

 

The camera hanging from his neck was brought to capture the things on his checklist- the scenery, the enormous buildings, the masses of people.  But as he raises it to focus the lens on her, he wishes that every picture he took would have been solely of the woman standing next to him.

 

_Seven_

 

The click from the camera causes her to look at him and he flushes at having been caught, quickly averting his gaze and dropping the camera from his hand to let it yet again dangle from its strap.

 

_Six_

He can feel her eyes on him, her gaze burning through him, and when she tightens the grip of her hand on his, he risks a glance at her.

 

_Five_

 

Her eyes sparkle and her lips are curved into a soft smile.  Suddenly he is hyper aware of the kissing tradition that is to be carried out at midnight.

 

_Four_

 

Should he kiss her?

 

_Three_

 

She’s a stranger.  His heart lodges itself in his throat at the thought.  No.  She is Alexandra Kingston- the woman who has unwittingly and unintentionally stolen his heart.  And he will probably never get it back.

 

_Two_

 

He _wants_ to kiss her.

 

_One_

 

Her small hand cups the side of his face, her smile beaming up at him as she moves to press her body against his, and he can _see_ the intention in her eyes.  Heart beating wildly and hope blooming in his chest, he supposes that she has made the decision for him.

 

_Happy New Year_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any prompts for some little ficlets, please send them my way!!!


End file.
